A Tale of Four Holidays
by alynwa
Summary: Alan and Denny decide to throw a Halloween party and something that happens there affects the rest of the holiday season.
1. And So It Begins: Halloween

And So It Begins: Halloween

"Alan, I want to talk to you about something and I don't want my head bitten off when I do." Denny Crane and his husband, Alan Shore – Crane, were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the living room of their suburban home enjoying after – dinner cigars and brandy.

Alan looked up from hand – warming his snifter with a confused expression on his face. "Why would I bite your head off for wanting to discuss something with me?"

"Because I want to throw a party and the last time I did, I didn't see you for two days, that's why.* At Alan's furrowed brow, he added, "I want to throw a costume party for Halloween. I think it would be nice to have our friends come over for a fun evening. What do you think?"

"I'm not going anywhere anymore, Denny," he replied softly as he shifted on the couch to look at the older man. "I think it sounds like a good idea. Halloween is a Wednesday this year; do you think we could convince people to come out on a 'school night' as it were?"

Denny snorted, "Why _wouldn't _they? We're the Cranes! We're a social force in Boston. People will come. Besides, I'm not talking about hundreds of people; I'm talking about a dinner party for, at most, twelve. Picture it, Alan, twelve people around our dining room table, all in costume and eating lobster."

Alan nodded, he _could _picture it. "You know, maybe we could have a theme for our costume party."

Denny's eyes widened in excitement. "Yes! The women could all dress like famous movie hookers! One could be Julia Roberts as Pretty Woman, another Brooke Shields as Pretty Baby, somebody, Clarence maybe, could be Creole Lady Marmalade…"

Alan burst out laughing, "Denny, Denny please; before you turn our home into a Halloween brothel, hear me out. I don't see Shirley or Katie dressing up as prostitutes. Maybe Claire, she's fun, but I wouldn't dare ask her. We better think of something else."

The older man thought a moment and then said, "We could tell people to come dressed as their favorite television characters."

Alan shook his head. "That won't work; everyone would come dressed as themselves. I suggest that we invite our guests to come dressed as a _literary_ figure. That way, if there is a lull in conversation, we can always ask someone to explain why they chose the character they did. Also, I think we need to provide an incentive for people to dress up."

Denny flicked his lighter and began puffing on his cigar to relight it. "_Incentive? _They'll be _here, _with us! Denny and Alan Crane! What more do they need?"

Alan placed his right ankle on top his left knee and sipped his brandy slowly. An idea had come to him and he took a moment to examine it before telling Denny. People were surprised to find out that of the two of them he was, on many levels, the more conservative one. "I'm thinking, Denny, that we should have a prize for best costume with the winner's favorite charity receiving a ten thousand dollar donation from us. Our friends would dress up for that."

Denny was about to object when the light bulb went off over his head and he smiled. "That would make our party _tax deductible_! Perfect! Stick with me, Alan; I'll make you a Republican yet!" The smile faded when another thought occurred to him. "Alan, who are we going to get to judge?"

"Why don't we ask Rodeo, Olympia and Dave? Our friends all know them and we can offer them a hundred dollars apiece to do it."

Denny leaned forward and poured some more brandy for himself. He held the decanter up to Alan who declined. Replacing it on the table, he said, "Having the staff judge sounds good to me; let's run with that." He clapped his hands together. "Okay, so now who shall we invite to our soiree'? Carl and Shirley?"

"Of course. And I'd like to include Jerry and Katie, Clarence and Claire and those two couples we met at the Boston Pops symphony last month; Frank and Joanne Gladstone and Hilton and Jessica Lanford."

Denny puffed out his chest. "Invite anyone you like, but why them?"

"It occurs to me, Denny, that we live a very insulated, bordering on isolated, life. If we're not fulfilling some social obligation, we're alone together or we're mostly with Carl and Shirley. I want to expand our social circle."

Denny stood up, stretched and then patted his belly. "I've expanded as much as I want to, but I want you to be happy. I'm going upstairs now and popping a movie into the DVD player. Are you coming?"

"Sure. After you." As Alan followed he asked, "Do you want to know who I decide I'm going to be?"

"Let's surprise each other."

"I'm sure we will," Alan agreed happily.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Denny on a mission was an amazingly single – minded individual and he was determined that this dinner party was going to be a success Alan was impressed with the way Denny worked with the party planner to prepare for Halloween night. Though he had told Alan that he would handle everything, Alan was consulted about the style of the invitations, the menu, and every aspect of the party. They had approached Rodeo, Olympia and Dave together about judging the costumes and they had agreed to do it.

He knew that Denny had been going to his tailor for costume fittings and was being completely tightlipped about who he planned to be. Alan had no idea who he was going to be, but he was fairly certain he was not going to have anything custom made. He had been online with a few costume rental businesses looking at what they had to offer. He had toyed with the idea of being one of the Three Musketeers. He liked Aramis' costume best, but then he decided to check one more site and at Boston Costume he found the perfect outfit. _This suits me._

He started to just fill out the screens to have his rental delivered, but he didn't want to chance Denny getting to it before he did. He saw that the brick and mortar store was right on Boylston Street so he called and made arrangements to pick it up two days before Halloween.

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL 

The day of the party was filled with holiday hubbub and excitement. Everyone had RSVP'd that they would be coming and Denny had arisen early to oversee what was happening.

All day long the staff, under Rodeo's supervision, made sure the house was immaculate and decorated with Halloween ornaments and pumpkins, the silver was polished, the table was set and the dining room closed off until the guests arrived.

Alan had placed his costume in one of the guest bedrooms and told Denny he would dress in there. The guests were due at five for cocktails and Alan had finally gone upstairs to get ready. He had insisted that Denny lie down for a nap a couple of hours earlier and he had been pleased to see the older man asleep and snoring like a pig when he went to check on him. He could hear Denny moving around in their bedroom now and knew he was getting ready, too.

He put his costume on and turned to admire himself in the mirror. The clerk who assisted him at Boston Costume had told him he looked devastatingly handsome with his sword, shield and helmet. Alan had rolled his eyes and said nothing; the man would have said he was a dead ringer for Paul Newman if he thought that was what Alan wanted to hear. _The silver – colored leather really does kind of look like armor and my legs do look good in leggings and pointy shoes, _he thought. He knocked on the wall. "Denny! Are you almost ready for the big reveal?"

"Two minutes and then, step into the hallway!" came the response.

Exactly two minutes later, both men stepped into the hallway and stared at each other. Alan broke the silence first. "Denny, you look fantastic! Who are you supposed to be?" he asked as he walked around the older man smiling approvingly at his clothing.

Denny was wearing a black suit, with wide, full – cut pleated slacks with a three inch waistband. The single - breasted jacket had wide lapels and a crisp linen pocket square sticking out of the front pocket. His white shirt was high – necked and his tie was bold black and white stripes. "I'm Nick Carraway; Jay Gatsby's best friend in the novel "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald. And to whom am I speaking?"

Alan bowed from the waist with a flourish of his right hand while his left held his lance and shield. "I am Don Quixote de La Mancha."

Denny grunted, "You look good, but why couldn't you pick an _American_ literary figure?"

Alan just smiled and headed toward the stairs. "Come on, our guests will be here soon."

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

The party was a wonderful success. It was obvious that everyone had put a lot of thought into their costumes though the only characters Alan recognized easily were Carl and Shirley as Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara of "Gone with the Wind".

Katie was judged the winner of the Best Costume contest for her portrayal of Lady Macbeth complete with "bloodied" hands and she named England's National Autistic Society as the recipient of her ten thousand dollar prize. There was even more applause when Denny stood up and after congratulating Katie, announced he would donate ten thousand dollars to the Autism Society of America in her name.

"Denny," Alan beamed, "That is very generous, I am so proud of you!"

"Of course you are. Denny Crane! Besides, an American charity should benefit and it's another tax write – off for us," he said as he lit a cigar. "We should talk about throwing several tax deductable parties a year!"

Alan threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Denny, let's get through _this _party first! I'll be right back. I told the staff that as soon as the contest was over, they were finished for the night and now the bartender needs more ice." Just then, the Gladstones and Hilton Lanford walked over. "Joanne, please tell Denny the story you told Jerry and me earlier. You'll like this, Denny, it's really funny. I'll be back soon."

He stepped into the hallway and put his lance and spear against the wall before walking to the kitchen. He entered the pantry area and filled one of the buckets next to the ice maker. The _snick_ of the door closing behind him caused him to turn around quickly to see one of his party guests standing there.

"Jessica, you startled me! What can Don Quixote do for the lovely Lady Chatterly?" She closed the gap between them swiftly and took him into her arms, lips seeking his and tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. When he did not respond, she opened her eyes to see that he was staring at her blankly. "Have I given you some signal that would make you think I wanted you to kiss me? Because if I did, I do apologize."

"Alan, stop pretending! It's fine; we won't be missed for a few minutes. Let's have some fun!" She tried to lean into his body, but was stopped by Alan gripping both her arms and holding her in place.

"Exactly what is it I'm supposed to be pretending?"

She exhaled loudly in exasperation. "That you're involved in a real marriage! You're straight, Denny's straight; there is no betrayal if there's no marriage. Hilton has a…problem that prevents him from performing his husbandly duties. It's been that way for years. He knows he can't do it, so he turns a blind eye when I find someone who…_can. _ Come on, Alan, we're wasting time." She stepped toward him again only to have him step aside.

"You may be dressed as Constance Chatterly, but I am _not_ your lover. And, you may think it is fine to cuckold _your _husband, but I assure you, it is not fine to cuckold _mine." _He held his left hand up in front of her face and waggled his ring finger so that his wedding band caught the overhead light. "My vows meant something to me and I took them seriously as did Denny. And, if I _did_ decide to betray my marriage, believe me, it would not be with the likes of you."

"If I were you, Jessica, I would go back to the party and think of some excuse to tell your husband so that you two can leave without my having to embarrass you publicly by telling you to go." At the shocked look on her face, he smirked, "I will allow you ten minutes to go make your excuses and if when I return to the party you are not saying goodnight, _I _will tell Hilton why he has to leave and will never receive another invitation here again."

Jessica's mouth set into a firm thin line as shock gave way to anger. "You really are a bastard, aren't you? Well, Hilton and I _also_ have some social standing in this town so we'll see who never receives another invitation!"

Alan buffed his right fingernails on the front of his costume. He splayed his hand so he could inspect them while he said, "I agree that you and Hilton enjoy some social recognition in Boston. _Some. _However, the Crane name not only carries more social cachet; as extremely successful attorneys, we safeguard the secrets, the wealth and, sometimes, the _freedom_ of the very people you think you can turn against us. I think not. I think it is past time for you to go; I'm sure we've been missed." And with that, he turned around to pick up the bucket of ice, walked around her and exited the pantry. He placed the bucket on the kitchen island and grabbed a jar of cocktail onions to take to the bar. After a moment, he heard high heels click – clacking behind him as the spurned woman stalked out of the kitchen.

"Alan?" He turned to see Shirley standing there in all her Southern belle finery. "Jessica Lanford just blew past me looking like a thundercloud. What did you say to her?"

He handed her the jar of onions plus a jar of olives. "If you would be so kind." He picked up the ice and explained, "Jessica chose me to be her latest sex partner."

Shirley smirked, "I see. Didn't take kindly to being rejected, did she?" She laughed as she followed her host back to the party. She and Carl knew better than most the depth of Alan's commitment to Denny. Once Denny convinced him that marriage was the right choice for them, Alan had entered the covenant with the same fierceness he used to fight for his clients. Indeed, when he had argued for the right to marry Denny and for Denny to receive his experimental medication, he had declared in open court both times that he loved Denny with all his heart. "Were you diplomatic, at least?"

Alan stopped and turned to look at her. "No. She should be collecting Hilton and getting ready to leave. A favor, Shirley: Please do not mention this to Denny. I won't ask you not to mention this to Carl, but I _will _ask you not to mention this while you're here. Deal?"

"Deal."

They entered the living room and Alan noted with satisfaction as he handed the ice to the bartender that Hilton was holding his and Jessica's coats as they stood speaking to Denny who caught Alan's eye and motioned him over.

"Alan, the Lanfords have to run and since Frank and Joanne rode with them, they're leaving, too."

Hilton reached to shake hands with Alan. "I'm so sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more. Thank you for inviting us. Perhaps we'll see each other during the holiday season."

As Alan shook hands he replied, "Perhaps." He stared pointedly at Jessica and added, "Or, perhaps not. In any event, it was a pleasure meeting _you, _Hilton." Just then, Frank and Joanne walked up with their coats on. "I hope you two had a good time."

Joanne glanced from Alan to Denny and back again before responding, "Yes… it was a most pleasant evening. I'm sorry to have to go, but Hilton drove so…"

Denny grunted, "Perfectly understandable! We're just glad you were able to come tonight. Aren't we, Alan?"

Alan smiled broadly as he held his right arm out to encourage the foursome to walk ahead of him to the front door. "Absolutely!" he chirped as he and Denny followed them. He stepped around and opened the door for them. As they stepped outside, Jessica shot him a dirty look before heading toward their car. When the car lights flashed indicating Hilton had unlocked the doors, Alan waved and called, "Goodbye!" before shutting the door. He turned around to see Denny studying him closely. "What?"

"Why do I get the feeling, 'Don Quixote', that more happened here then just four of our guests having to leave earlier than expected?"

Alan gave his husband his most innocent look. "I have no idea; let's go back to the party, shall we?"

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

It was almost midnight when their six remaining guests decided to call it a night. When all three sets of tail lights disappeared down the driveway, Alan followed Denny back into the house, tipped the bartender and saw him out while Denny grabbed two glasses, filled them with ice and took them to their bedroom where he kept their special one hundred year – old scotch. By the time Alan came upstairs, Denny was already in his pajamas propped up in bed sipping his drink.

He plopped down on the bed and toed off his shoes and then pulled off his leggings. He could feel Denny's eyes boring into his back as he wordlessly got undressed and into bed. He accepted the glass of scotch Denny offered, sipped and sighed deeply. "Tonight was great, but I'm happy to be in our bed. And, you may be right, Denny; perhaps we don't need to expand our social circle after all."

Denny grunted in agreement and then fell silent. They finished their drinks and slid down under the covers to go to sleep. Denny reached out and turned off the lamp. Just as Alan was sliding closer to snuggle, the older man put his hand on Alan's chest to stop him. "Since you won't tell me why the Lanfords and Gladstones left early, let me ask you this: Is whatever happened going to result in consequences?"

Alan gently removed Denny's hand and laid his head upon Denny's chest. He sighed in weary contentment as his husband's left arm encircled him. "I don't know, Denny," he admitted, "but if it does, I promise I will let you know what happened tonight. Deal?"

"Deal. Goodnight, Alan."

"'Night."

_To be continued…_

*ref. "Honesty"


	2. And So It Continues: Thanksgiving

"Hey, Denny, have you given any thought to Thanksgiving? We need to finalize plans," Alan said the first Saturday in November. The two men were sitting in their home's library with the newspaper divided between them; Denny had the financial and sports sections while Alan had the arts and leisure and world and national news sections.

"The only thing about Thanksgiving that I was thinking is: Why do the Lions play that day every year? Why not the Pats? It's not right!"

Alan held up his hand. "Honestly, I couldn't care less _who _plays on Thanksgiving Day or any other day. I just want a different Thanksgiving than last year's*. I want to be someone's guest this year, I think. The staff should have off, so let's stay in town in our condo. I understand the Mayor is hosting an invitation only fundraising dinner at the Museum of Fine Art for his upcoming campaign. Supposedly, it will be one of the 'must attend' social events of the season. I think I would like to go."

Denny listened as Alan voiced his wishes. "Sounds to me like our plans are already made." He smiled indulgently and winked at the younger man. "What do you need _me _for?"

Alan replied, "Denny, I'll _always _need you. You're my best friend, as if you need me to tell you. Besides, if you don't want to go, then we won't go."

"Hmmph," Denny grunted, "So, you're sure you don't want to go out of town for the holiday?"

Alan grinned wickedly. "I am quite sure. I think the Cranes need to make the social rounds this holiday season. We need to be seen out and about enjoying ourselves. Think about it."

Denny put the newspaper down and looked hard at Alan. "We _need _to be seen? Does this have anything to do with whatever happened at our Halloween party that you won't tell me?"

"Let's just say that I received a challenge that I can't ignore. I'm changing the subject: Let's have dinner in town tonight."

"Fine."

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL 

Late morning the next day, Denny dialed the number to Mayor Johnston's cell phone. He waited patiently as the phone rang and rang. He knew Brian Johnston always waited until at least the tenth ring to answer because he felt that if you really wanted to speak to him, you would leave a voicemail. "If you hung up, it wasn't that important" is what he always said. Denny's patience was rewarded when a brusque voice finally said, "Go for Johnston!"

"Brian, it's Denny Crane! I understand you are hosting a Thanksgiving dinner at the Museum of Fine Art. Alan and I talked about it and we'd like to attend."

Mayor Johnston swallowed loud enough for Denny to hear. "Hello, Denny. Um, I'm so used to you being in warmer climes this time of year; are you sure you'll even be around for Thanksgiving?"

"Well," Denny said, "this year, Alan and I have already traveled so much that we are looking forward to spending the holidays in Boston. Is something wrong, Brian? You don't sound exactly pleased that Alan and I want to attend your fundraising dinner and you know how much money I donated to your last run."

"Denny," the mayor sighed, "This is awkward. I've already invited the Lanfords and the Gladstones and they've accepted."

Denny was starting to feel the stirrings of anger. When the mayor didn't say anything else, he retorted, "_And?_"

"Well, when Jessica received the invitation, she called and asked if you and Alan were on the guest list. I said no because you've been traveling the last three holiday seasons. Her response to that was 'Good, because Alan made a pass at me during their Halloween party and we had to leave.' So, you see, inviting you now would be…"

"Would be _what?" _Denny broke in, "How _dare_ you take the word of that lying cow over someone who has been nothing but supportive of you and your administration!" Denny was livid. As he stood up from his desk, he walked to the doorway of his study to make sure Alan was not within earshot. Closing the door, he began to pace back and forth as he continued to harangue the Mayor of Boston. "Let me explain something to you, Brian: This is the first I'm hearing of this so – called 'pass' Alan is supposed to have committed against Jessica and that _proves_ it's a lie!Alan Shore – Crane is the most honorable man I have ever had the privilege to know and if he _had_ put the moves on her, he would have told me!"

The laugh that came through the phone only served to infuriate him more. "Denny, your husband would _tell_ you he attempted to cheat on you? Yeah, right. You're being naïve, my friend."

"And _you're _beingawfully flippant for someone whose term is up next year and wants to be a re – elected Republican in a very Democratic state. You listen to me, Brian, and you listen good. I want an invitation to your Thanksgiving dinner. _And, _I want Jessica and Hilton Lanford to be disinvited."

"Now see here, Denny, who the hell do you think you are telling me to disinvite _anyone_ to a soiree of mine?"

"I'm Denny Crane! The attorney who represented you when you finally decided to divorce that leech you called a wife who tried to take you to the cleaners while I kept all the salacious details out of the papers. I'm the lawyer who proved that same woman had been carrying on an affair under your nose for years and therefore, was not entitled to any of your hard earned cash. I am the husband of the lawyer who managed to keep your bonehead son out of jail after he got drunk and beat up his girlfriend. Are you really telling me that Alan and I are not welcome to your Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Oh, al_right! _You two are invited; of _course_ you're both invited. I'm looking forward to seeing you. It's black tie."

"And?" Denny added sweetly.

"And, I'll call the Lanfords to tell them that they are no longer invited. What about the Gladstones, Denny? Were they part of the problem?"

Denny shrugged. Remembering Brian couldn't see that he said, "I don't know; I only know they're best friends with Jessica and Hilton. I guess their invitation can still stand. They might beg off anyway when they find out about the situation. Who cares. Anyway, Brian, thank you so much for our invitation. We'll see you Thursday!" Denny said cheerily as he ended the call.

He opened the door to his study and saw his housekeeper passing by. "Maria, have you seen Alan?"

"Yes, Denny, he said to tell you that he would be back soon. He said that he wanted to go with Dave to gas up the limo and the Bentley and pick up that beer you like so you can have it when you watch the Patriots game."

"Thank you," he said as he headed toward the den. _If he comes back with hot dogs, too; I'll know something is going on. _He grabbed the remote and turned on the sixty – five inch wall – mounted flat screen TV affixed to the far wall and the surround sound. He loved watching sports, porn and Fox News in here while Alan enjoyed viewing CNN, Cspan and that show about attorneys Alan said reminded him of their days at Crane Poole and Schmidt. He was just settling in on the couch to watch "NFL Today" when Alan entered the room with a six – pack, pulled one can free to hand to Denny and then placed the remainder in the small fridge they kept in the room.

"Hey," he said affably as he lowered himself to the couch, "the cars are all gassed up and Olympia is putting together a lunch tray of franks, French fries and all the fixin's. I hope you're hungry."

"What I'm hungry for are answers! I had a very interesting conversation with Brian Johnston about an hour ago."

"Ahhhh," Alan replied as he reached over to snag the beer he had just given Denny. He took a swig and then handed it back. "That explains the very interesting conversation _I _had with Jessica as I was tooling around in the Bentley. She accused me of getting her and Hilton booted off the Mayor's guest list for Thanksgiving. I attempted to assure her that I had done no such thing, but she would have none of it. I take it we _are _on his guest list?"

Denny shifted his considerable bulk to get more comfortable. "Yes, you brat, we're going to that fundraiser. Now, would you mind telling me what happened Halloween night?"

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Alan said as he reached for some French fries that were on the platter Olympia brought in and placed on the coffee table in front of them along with Alan's large glass of milk before going out and closing the door behind her. "I was getting more ice when Jessica came into the pantry and kissed me. When I told her that if I were to break my marital vows, it wouldn't be with _her_, she became irate and made it clear that she would see the two of us blackballed from Boston society. So, in the words of that womanizing young man on that show about some guy looking for love, _'Challenge accepted.'_"

The game started and the conversation took a backseat until halftime. Alan sat quietly using his IPhone while paying minimal attention to the screen. He cared very little about sports; in fact, the first time he had ever gone to a sporting event was when Denny took him to a Red Sox game after they had known each other about two years.** Alan simply enjoyed being around Denny; their friendship anchored him and helped keep him calm.

As soon as the clock wound down to signal the beginning of halftime, Denny muted the sound, got a fresh beer from the fridge and announced, "That bitch lied."

Alan looked up from his phone. "What?"

"Jessica. She lied to Brian that you approached her and when she rebuffed your advances, you threw her out. I don't appreciate anyone spreading lies about you. How dare she come on to you and then lie about it? And she had the, the, the _balls_ to threaten to ruin our social standing? Alan, we aren't going away for Christmas or New Year's; we are staying right here for the holidays. I think we need to piss on this town to mark our territory and push the Lanfords out of our way."

Alan started guffawing and said, "Oh Denny, I am _so_ hoping you are speaking figuratively! You are wicked!"

The halftime show was winding down and Denny picked up the remote in anticipation of turning up the volume. "No; I am about the _truth. _And the Cranes are about to show Jessica Lanford the truth about whose name carries more weight in this town. Mark my words, Alan: Jessica Lanford is going to rue the day she crossed us." With that, he hit the mute button again and focused his attention back on the TV, signaling the end of the conversation.

_I should have told Denny sooner, _Alan thought as he went back to playing games on his IPhone, _because this game just got really heated._

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL 

Alan pulled the Bentley into the Museum of Fine Art's parking lot just before three on Thanksgiving Day. Dinner was being served at four – thirty with drinks and hors d'oeuvres served from three until dinner. The two men were turned out beautifully in custom – made tuxedoes. They walked into the main lobby where the cocktail hour was being held and Denny, the more gregarious of the two, began to work the room with Alan in his wake.

Denny seemed to know everyone and with one or two exceptions, actually did. The people there he didn't know personally he had heard enough about to engage them in polite, albeit brief, conversation. He shook hands vigorously with the men and graciously held the hands of the women as he charmed them with a compliment or two. He could have been a politician courting votes and would have behaved no differently.

Alan did his part by being the attentive, dutiful spouse who got their drinks from the servers and smiled. He knew that being with Denny made him more palatable to the social elite and without Denny; he wouldn't exist to them except when they needed an attorney and that suited him just fine. He was known for his bluntness and the enjoyment he got from bursting the ego – bubble of self – important people, usually at the most embarrassing moment. If Jessica had not said what she said, he and Denny probably would have gone to New York for Thanksgiving and St. Thomas for Christmas and New Year's. But she had, and here they were. And she knew it.

That thought made him grin as he looked around the room. In a far corner, he saw Frank and Joanne Gladstone conversing with Judge Peyton. "Denny," he said, "Sorry to interrupt, but I see Victoria speaking with Frank and Joanne. I'm going to join them."

Denny winked at him and replied, "I'll be over there as soon as I finish telling Gary and Lilly about our trip to Nantucket."

Alan smiled at the group he was leaving and then turned to walk across the floor. "Hello, all." When the threesome turned his way he said, "Frank, Joanne, did you know that Judge Victoria Peyton here was going to marry Denny and me?"

Frank said, "I had no idea; I heard a Supreme Court Justice did the honors."

Victoria smiled broadly and said, "It just so happened that Justice Scalia was at the Lodge at Nimmo Bay on vacation and Alan the Bold here asked if he would and he said yes. It was fine with me; I still had a free trip to Nimmo Bay."

"Indeed, and we were very happy that you were there," Alan said sincerely. Turning his attention to Joanne he said, "I've seen Frank around town, but I haven't seen you since Halloween. How have you been?"

Contempt was so obvious on her face that Victoria cleared her throat, mumbled that she needed to find her husband and walked away. "I know what you did to Jessica and I find it, and _you, _despicable!" she hissed, "She called me to ask if Frank and I had also been told not to come. We started to stay away to support her, but she insisted we come and I agreed just so I could tell you to your face how disgusting you are."

Frank was mortified. "Joanne, stop it!" he whispered fiercely.

Alan held up a hand to the man. "It's alright, Frank. As dressing downs go, this is one of the milder ones I've had to endure." Glancing back at the angry woman he added, "I understand she is your best friend and you want to defend her. I feel the same way about _my _best friend. You, however, are backing the wrong horse. I hope it works out for you, but I don't think so."

Before she could respond, Denny came up to the group. "Hey, people are starting to head into the dining area. Is everything good here?"

Frank shook Denny's hand and said, "Everything's fine. Joanne and I are sitting with the Coleys; care to join us?"

Alan said, "No, thank you, Frank. Denny's already made arrangements for us to sit elsewhere. We'll see you later." He put his arm through Denny's and led them away.

The older man's face furrowed in concentration. "Arrangements to sit where?"

"Anywhere away from _them_. And, not to worry, you didn't actually make any."

Denny visibly relaxed. "Oh, good. I thought I was slipping."

Alan stopped walking and turned to look at Denny. "I'm sorry; I'm an idiot. I just wanted not to sit with the Gladstones. It was a bad idea on my part to invite them and the Lanfords into our lives and once the New Year is here, they won't be. You were right, Denny; we _didn't _need to expand our social circle."

"Of _course _I was right; Denny Crane!."

Chuckling at Denny's trademark braggadocio, Alan rubbed Denny's arm affectionately and said, "You know what I'm thankful for today? Our friendship, our relationship and our marriage. I love that we are honest with each other, that you indulge me and want me to be happy and that you will do anything to make me happy. I love that I can _trust_ you, Denny. Jessica is Joanne's best friend, but she has lied to her about me making a pass at her. I think she has probably lied to Joanne about other things. I don't know; I don't care. I know that _you_ don't lie to me and that is everything."

Touched, Denny replied, "I'm grateful for you, Alan. I've said it before and I'll say it again: You are a comfort. I couldn't ask for a better friend or spouse. If the Lanfords and the Gladstones have a problem with you, then they have a problem with me. And you know what they say: Living well is the best revenge and we live better than anyone." Gesturing with his head toward the crowd he said, "Let's go sit with Victoria and her husband. Tonight after we get home, we'll talk about what we want to do for Christmas."

As they headed into the dining area Alan smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. And So It Goes On: Christmas

Denny and Alan had indeed gone home that night and talked about what they wanted to do for December. They agreed that Christmas Day they would spend at home enjoying themselves and relaxing. And they also agreed that they would spend the rest of the month making the Lanfords as miserable as possible while indulging themselves as much as they possibly could.

"I have to admit; I feel a little bit sorry for Hilton," Alan had said, "After all, it's not his fault that his wife started this contretemps with us."

Denny waved his cigar in the air. "Screw 'em," he had opined, "As far as I'm concerned, he's part of the problem. If he kept his spouse satisfied, she wouldn't have tried to seduce _mine."_

Alan had shaken his head and said nothing. He knew Denny well enough to know that nine times out of ten, once his mind was made up, that was it. He looked around the dining room of the Downtown Harvard Club and smirked as he thought about what had transpired so far this month. Right after Denny had Mayor Johnston disinvite the Lanfords to his Thanksgiving fundraiser, Denny also insisted they not be invited to the mayor's Christmas tree lighting after party at his home. Their absence from that function was when people first learned about the feud between them and since neither couple cited a reason, people just made up their own. Depending on who was doing the talking Alan rebuffed Jessica's advances; Jessica rebuffed Denny's advances, Jessica rebuffed Alan's advances or Alan had rebuffed Hilton's advances.

Most people thought that _something_ had occurred between Alan and Jessica, but no one was willing to risk one of Alan's deadly cold dressing downs by asking him or one of Denny's bombastic tirades by asking _him _and the Lanfords weren't talking at all; not after Jessica saying something got them removed from the mayor's guest list the previous month. All people knew was this: This holiday season, you could invite one couple or the other to a function, but not both. People were choosing to be Team Crane or Team Lanford and to Jessica and Hilton's chagrin, Team Crane was the equivalent of the Red Sox while Team Lanford was more like the Toledo Mudhens.

Tonight, for example, was a cocktail hour and buffet to thank the patrons of the Boston Symphony Orchestra and the Lanfords, like the Cranes, were supporters of the arts. Unfortunately for _them, _Denny also sat on the Board, so they received no invitation this year. That made three major high society events they were blackballed from, so far, in December. _Oh well, life's unfair and then, you die._

"Alan? You look like you're in another world," Carl Sack pulled up a chair and sat. "I see Denny is schmoozing one of the Kennedys."

Alan looked where Carl indicated. "Yes, they're throwing a New Year's Eve bash at the Opera House and he's making sure the Lanfords are not invited. If they are not on _that_ guest list, they and everyone who matters will know why and Denny and I can enter the New Year having left them in the proverbial dust."

Carl sniggered as he sipped on his gin and tonic. "Shirley told me about her conversation with you on Halloween night. She also told me she wished she could have warned Jessica how tenacious and goal oriented you are, especially when you feel the need to prove something."

"Me? Carl, this entire thing probably would have blown over if she hadn't told the mayor a blatant lie that he, in turn, told Denny. I don't give a crap what people think of me, but _Denny _does. She signed her own social death warrant. Enough about her; where is Shirley?"

"Ladies' room. Oh, wait; there she is." He stood to get her attention and as she walked towards them, it gave Alan a chance to admire her.

_Shirley Schmidt Sack, _Alan thought as a smile spread across his face. _She is so beautifully dressed in that black gown with that upswept hair and that _neck… He quickly stopped that train of thought before he embarrassed himself. _Denny and Carl were wise to make me promise never to attempt to seduce her. _He joined Carl in standing. Bowing slightly from the waist, he took one of her hands in his, lifted it to his lips and kissed it gallantly. "Shirley, you look positively…delicious," he said with a glint of humor in his eyes, "If you _ever _get tired of Carl, you can marry Denny and me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Sit, sit." As they settled into their chairs Shirley leaned in conspiratorially and said, "Guess who approached me in the bathroom?"

Alan leaned in as well. "Please tell me it was a lesbian trying to pick you up and if I'm right, you must tell Carl and me every kinky thing she said."

"That would have been preferable, but no, it was Joanne Gladstone. She wants me to intercede with you and Denny on Jessica's behalf. She and Frank miss having Jessica and Hilton around at all the gatherings."

"Let me guess: They have an invitation to the Kennedys' New Year's Eve bash and they want Denny to back off so that the Lanfords will get one, too."

"Yes."

Alan sighed and looked toward Denny who was still standing with a gaggle of Kennedys, scotch in hand, laughing and conversing as if he were with his favorite people on the planet. "What do you think, Shirley?"

Shirley and Carl exchanged looks and then she replied, "I think you and Denny have made your point: They can't compete with you two."

Alan stood, said, "If you will excuse me" and then strode over to Denny's side. He shook hands as Denny made introductions and then the Kennedys moved away to speak with someone else. Alan observed, "They do seem to move like a herd, don't they. Anyway, Shirley just mentioned to me that Joanne Gladstone asked her to ask _us_ to have mercy on Jessica and Hilton and ask the Kennedys to invite them to New Year's. Shirley seems to think they have been punished enough. I don't care one way or the other, so it's up to you, Denny."

Denny sipped his drink and thought about Alan said. Finally he responded, "Well, 'tis the season and all that. I'll go speak to Tony K again to let him know it's okay to invite the Lanfords, but_ only_ to ring in the New Year. I'll not sit at a dinner table with someone who's insulted you."

Alan smiled as he put his arm through Denny's. "My hero!" he teased, "Let's go back to sit with Carl and Shirley."

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Christmas morning, Alan awoke to see Denny sitting up in bed, arms folded and watching him. "Good morning, Lazybones! I thought you were going to sleep the morning away," Denny said warmly, "Go brush your teeth; breakfast will be here in a few minutes."

That announcement got Alan moving. "Christmas breakfast in bed; how wonderfully domestic!" After a few minutes, he returned with a minty mouth and an empty bladder. He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out his star ornament headband. He put it on and turned on the lights so that they flickered gaily. "_Now _it's Christmas!"

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of breakfast. Rodeo entered the bedroom followed by his wife and Denny's chef, Olympia. "Merry Christmas," they chorused in unison. They set up the bed tables and placed the trays upon them. Olympia lifted the covers off their plates to reveal Eggs Benedict and fresh fruit while Rodeo popped the cork off a bottle of Dom Perignon and poured the champagne into crystal flutes. After checking to see if anything else was needed, the couple left the room.

Alan raised his glass. "A toast: Merry Christmas to us! We are truly blessed."

Denny tapped his glass against Alan's. "Here, here!" They drank and just before tucking into their breakfast Denny said, "When do you want to open gifts?"

"I'm not in any rush. I suggest we eat our breakfast, watch a movie or two and then head downstairs to open our gifts."

Denny grunted in agreement. They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Denny said, "You better not cry when I tell you this, you big girl, but I really do love you, you know."

Alan's countenance softened. "I _do _know; I love you, too. What brought that on?"

"I was thinking about the Lanfords…"

Alan grimaced. "I'm _eating_, Denny! Why are you thinking about them?"

The older man shrugged. "Because we are truly blessed; our bond is strong. I think their marriage is doomed to failure."

"Indeed. I have a feeling that New Year's Eve is going to be very…enlightening."

"A feeling, eh? Are you psychic now, Alan?"

"I don't think so; I'm just saying. Enough about them; this is our time. Merry Christmas, Denny."

"Merry Christmas. Pour more champagne."


	4. And So It Ends: New Year's Eve

_New Year's Eve Day_

Alan was sitting in their living room facing the Christmas tree and reading the Boston Globe on his new Kindle Fire, a gift from Denny. Though he had a computer, cell phone and a WII, Denny wasn't big on a lot of technology, but he spoiled Alan. There wasn't a gadget that Alan wanted that Denny didn't buy him for Christmas. For his part, Alan had gifted Denny with new fishing gear, silk pajamas, cashmere sweaters and a book on the history of the Republican Party.

It was two in the afternoon and Denny was upstairs napping in preparation for staying up past midnight. Alan planned to join him, but he wanted to gaze at the tree awhile longer while all their gifts were still on display underneath. Christmas was Denny's favorite holiday and he took pride in selecting the perfect tree and their home's decorations. But the first weekend of the New Year marked the end of the holiday season in the Crane household and the tree was taken down and all the gifts put in their everyday places.

Alan's favorite holiday had always been New Year's. It held no religious significance and that pleased the agnostic in him and no matter how bad the previous year had been, the New Year was a fresh start for most and that appealed to the lawyer in him that believed that most people could use one. That was why he was determined that after this night, both the Gladstones and the Lanfords were going to be relegated permanently to the back burners of Denny's and his life.

He put his Kindle back under the tree, stepped back and admired it one more time. _This tree really makes me smile, _he thought as he turned and headed for the stairs. When he walked into their bedroom, Denny was in bed flat on his back and snoring loudly. He took off his robe, slid in next to Denny and gently placed his head on the older man's chest. Instinctively, Denny's arm came around him. As he closed his eyes to rest he thought, _this makes my heart smile._

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL 

_New Year's Eve Evening_

Denny had awakened from his nap at five o'clock. He thought. _I went to bed at one 'clock in the afternoon so there's no reason I should be tired before midnight. _He had looked over at Alan who was still sleeping. He resisted the urge to tousle the younger man's hair. _I'll wake him at six if he hasn't gotten up by then. _He looked over at the chair valets that Rodeo, his Major Domo, had used to hang their tuxedoes and all the accoutrements that went along with them.

He was looking forward to the evening's activities. Even though he was one hundred eighty degrees away from the Kennedys' politics, he thought they were very personable and a lot of fun to be around. _Tonight is going to be really good. And the Lanfords, _he grinned wickedly at the thought, _Jessica and Hilton know their invitation is just a "pity screw" from the Kennedys because I said they could come and in the New Year, everyone will know that the only reason they are _anywhere _socially is because Alan and I didn't object._

He looked again at the man sleeping in his bed. _Who knew six years ago that it would come to this? That I, Denny Crane, would marry a man? That I would become so offended that someone lied about him that I would spend my time making her miserable and showing her who has the better social position? Who knew that the best thing to happen to me in years would be Alan Shore? _He smiled to himself as he decided what they would do before they left the house.

Seven – thirty found them back in the living room dressed in Dolce & Gabbana tuxedoes, each with a glass of scotch and a lit Cuban cigar. The tree provided the only lights in the room. "Denny, this was an excellent idea. This calm is the perfect moment before the storm."

"Storm?"

"The party; tonight will be the first time since Halloween that we'll be in the same room with Jessica and Hilton. People are going to be looking for fireworks between us." He blew a series of smoke rings into the air and then tapped the ash into the crystal ashtray by his side. "I, for once, don't wish to make a scene, but I will not back down if Jessica challenges me, so I'm asking you, Denny, if Jessica approaches me, do not say anything. I don't care if the Kennedys think I am a crass boor, but you can't be painted with the same brush I am. Promise me you won't get involved."

Denny finished his drink and stood. "We need to leave and I promise nothing. I've been involved since we said 'I do.' I _will_ tell you that I will let you handle it up to a certain point."

Alan handed Denny his coat and they began to walk to the front door where the chauffeur waited just outside in the limo. "And, what point would that be?" he asked with amusement.

"Let's hope no one finds out," grunted the older man as he hefted himself into the car.

_Nine PM_

The party was an incredible success. The stage of the Opera House was set up with rows of tables surrounding an open space that would be the dance floor. Upstage was the main table where the hosts sat presiding over the event. Dinner was served promptly at eight and each course was more scrumptious than the one before. The Cranes were pleased to see that the assigned seating had them sharing the table to the immediate right of the Kennedys with Carl and Shirley, Judge Peyton and her husband James, Mayor Johnston and his wife Mary and finally, two Kennedy cousins. The Gladstones were seated all the way downstage as far away from them as possible. Denny had leaned over and whispered to Alan, "I'm sure that was done because the Lanfords will certainly want to sit with them when they arrive."

Shirley asked, "What time are they going to be allowed to enter?"

Denny's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know what I said?"

Shirley waved her arm around. "This is a theater; the acoustics are very good in the entire building and especially here onstage. So be mindful of what you say. What time are the Lanfords expected?"

"Eleven – thirty."

Carl laughed and weighed in, "And the party ends at twelve – thirty. How generous of you to get the Ks to invite them!"

Denny snorted, "Hey, if they wanted to be here for the whole thing, Jessica should have never lied. I didn't want to be _totally_ vindictive because…_Denny Crane. _However, people need to remember there are consequences for crossing me and mine."

Alan placed the last of his crème brulee' into his mouth. "Indeed," he agreed, "I'm looking forward to midnight; I want to move into the New Year with my _true_ friends. If I _ever_ suggest inviting new people into our social circle again, one of you remind me of this holiday season."

_Eleven – thirty _

The band had started playing dance music at ten and though they didn't dance to every tune, the foursome danced often enough so that, between the music and the free – flowing champagne, they were all slightly breathless and having a fabulous time. By the time the band began to play "In the Mood," Denny and Carl had begged off on going back on the floor, so Alan held his hand out to Shirley who took it and followed him.

As they swayed and glided around with the other couples, Alan purred, "Shirley, is this as pleasurable for you as it is for me?" as he leaned his head against hers.

She was about to answer when she realized who was dancing their way. "Oh no," she groaned.

"Is it _that _bad to dance with me?" Alan asked as he raised his head to look at her. He realized she was looking over his shoulder so he turned them around to see the Gladstones and the Lanfords were right next to them. Joanne noticed Alan first and tried to steer them away, but it was too late.

Hilton spoke first. "Alan, I know that Denny put his stamp of approval on our invitation to ring in the New Year here and I want you to know that I appreciate it. I'm not completely sure what started all this, but I hope we can leave whatever it was in the past." He extended his hand and Alan shook it.

"I can assure you, Hilton, that I hold no animosity toward you and I intend to leave all this drama in the Old Year."

"Well," Jessica huffed, "you didn't say you hold no animosity against _me._"

Alan's "dead fish" stare spoke volumes. "I have never held _anything _against you, Jessica. Apparently, you thought that was a problem, but no matter; here's hoping next year will be…more to your liking."

Joanne broke the awkward silence that followed. "Yes, yes, let's hope the New Year is to _all _our liking. Right, Jess?"

Jessica was still fuming. "I didn't deserve to be ostracized by you and Denny!" she snapped.

Joanne stepped closer to her best friend and rubbed her arm. "Alan doesn't know you like I do." She looked at Alan as she spoke. "Jessica is a warm, loving, and loyal person who's like a sister to me." She didn't see the lightning – fast look that Frank and Jessica gave each other, but Alan did. It took a nanosecond for him to decide what to do.

"Well," he said sweetly, "your 'sister' slept with your husband, so how loyal and warm do you think she is? She certainly is loving though; isn't she, Frank?"

Shocked, Joanne whirled around to look at Frank who would not meet her gaze. "Ohmigod, omigod_;_ it's true? How could you?" she hissed. She turned and fled, followed by her husband.

Jessica looked stunned. "How could you _know_…?"

Shirley leaned in and said, "A good lawyer can read people and Alan is a _great_ lawyer. Here's a tip: Don't ever go near _my _husband." She glanced at Hilton. "Good luck; I think you'll need it. Let's go back to our table, Alan."

Alan smiled and said, "Happy New Year!" before placing Shirley's arm through his and leading her away.

As they walked to their seats Shirley asked, "_Please_ tell me you didn't smell him on her?"

Alan chuckled. "No," he answered, "that only seemed to work on Denise. Again, Shirley, I'm asking that you not tell Carl about that little dustup until tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal."

_Eleven – fifty_

Alan held Shirley's chair out for her before taking his seat. "Carl, thank you for allowing me to dance with your wife. Feel free to dance with Denny anytime."

Denny grunted, "Only if I lead. Was that the Lanfords and the Gladstones dancing next to you guys?"

Shirley answered, "Yes, but I _think_ Joanne and Frank just left." She raised her hand and signaled for the servers to replenish their glasses. She looked at Carl and smiled. "I am so happy to be married to you. I think marrying you is the best decision I've made in a long time."

Carl leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips. "You're right," he laughed, "what made you admit it now?"

"The passing of the year makes me reflect on what has transpired during the last twelve months. I'm glad I was able to spend this year with you."

Alan raised his glass. "I'll drink to that! Denny, I'm glad I was able to spend this year with you and I'm looking forward to the next twelve months." He touched his glass to his three companions' and then took a sip.

"Here, here!" Denny, Carl and Shirley chorused in unison. As they each drank, Shirley looked at Alan and winked.

_Eleven fifty – nine _

The conductor of the band began the countdown by shouting "_Forty seconds_!" Alan and Denny stood side by side as did Shirley and Carl and the other couples at their table and everyone else.

"_Thirty seconds!"_

Denny turned to Alan and said, "This year is going to be great."

"I know, Denny," Alan replied as he patted the older man's arm. "I know."

"_Twenty seconds!"_

Carl wrapped his arms around Shirley and squeezed tight. "Oh God, I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I know you do; I love you, too."

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!"_

The entire gathering in the Opera House screamed "Happy New Year" and burst into wild applause and cheering; people were hugging, kissing, backslapping and when the band began to play "Auld Lang Syne," there were even a few tears shed. Confetti rained down from the ceiling and covered the celebrants in multi – colored bits of paper. Denny and Alan were laughing as they hugged each other and then Carl, Shirley, Judge Peyton and her husband and the Mayor and his wife.

Alan shouted over the raucous crowd, "I'm ready to leave whenever you are!" Their chauffeur had dropped them off and had headed off to his own plans, as had the rest of their personal staff. They were going to stay in town at their condo and planned to take a cab.

Denny smiled fondly at his husband and yelled back, "I'm ready!" He turned and started using gestures to let Carl and Shirley know they were leaving. They waved goodbye and went back to canoodling. _Oh, I think I know how they'll be celebrating when they get home._

Alan got their coats and they walked outside where their hosts had arranged for cabs to arrive just after midnight to take their guests home. Alan helped Denny into a car as the driver held the door for both of them. Once they were in, Alan gave the driver the condo's address.

The doorman opened the door of the cab and Denny tipped the driver generously. "Happy New Year!" the cabbie exclaimed when he saw the size of his tip.

They entered their apartment and Denny headed straight for the armoire they used to store their special hundred year old scotch. "I suggest," he said, "that we get into our jammies and sip our nightcap in bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Denny. Do you want to watch a movie or TV?"

"No, I've had enough noise for tonight. Right now, I want to relax in bed with you and a drink before I turn in for the night."

_One AM, New Year's Day_

The two men were sitting up in bed drinking scotch and talking about their evening; or rather, Denny was pontificating about his take on everyone there; what people were wearing, who had the most interesting conversations and what gossip he heard while Alan listened as he gave Denny his undivided attention. Finally, Denny asked him, "Do you know why the Gladstones left before the New Year? And, come to think of it, I didn't see the Lanfords after I saw them on the dance floor. Do you think they left early, too?"

Alan swallowed the last of his drink, placed the glass on his nightstand, stretched languorously and responded, "I think it is January First and I no longer care about the Lanfords or the Gladstones or what they did last year or what they will do _this _year. My sole New Year's resolution is to no longer concern myself with them. I think you should follow my lead and do the same."

Denny was watching Alan as he spoke and replied, "I see. So you want to never speak about them again, eh?" At the younger man's nod, he said, "Fine, on one condition. No, make that two conditions. One, if something that occurred at the party comes back to haunt us, you'll tell me what you know and two, _you _follow _my _lead in everything else. Deal?"

"Don't I always follow your lead? Deal." He held out his hand and Denny shook it. "Happy New Year, Denny. Goodnight."

Denny patted the side of Alan's face tenderly and then turned off his lamp. As they settled in to sleep, he said softly, "Happy New Year."


End file.
